FateEternity
by JakCooperThePlumber
Summary: The year is 1800, and the Holy Grail has been summoned. A chance for the Three Families, the Tohsaka, Makiri, and Einzbern, to get to Akasha. But everything is not as it seems, and war is about to break out.


_**A/N: Hey everyone! I haven't been active on here for awhile, so I decided to start writing again! This is chapter one of my story based on the First Holy Grail War! Keep in mind that there won't be any intense Servant battles for awhile, because the first war worked out a lot differently than the future wars.  **_

_**Fate/Eternity Chapter One: **__**Torture Tohsaka**_

The sun began to peak over the horizon, beaming into my room with such stinging brightness that I couldn't help but force my eyes open, only to shut them again with a quick strike of watering pain. Fed up, I uncovered myself and stood up, adorned in my red pajamas, my long, red hair messy and unkempt, and struggled to shut the blinds, barely awake, wondering how they got opened to begin with. My face beaming with a look of disdain, I fell back on my bed once again, only for the morning horn of my village to screech several minutes later, blasting me awake in a hurry. I gazed over to it and shut it off, after which looking at the calender on my wall; July 1st, 1800. Hard to believe it was that time already. The day when I, Nagisa Tohsaka, would begin my training as the new head of the Tohsaka Family, one of the three Mage Families that heads the Mages Association.

The moment I thought I could be getting more sleep, my brown, wooden door was forced open-despite the work I put in keeping it shut-by none other than my father, Nagato Tohsaka. He was a tall man dressed in my families standard red kimono, with long, red hair, tied in a huge ponytail that led to his middle back, and a bible in one hand and a cain in the other; he had no trouble walking, but he still used a cain, for reasons I don't think I'll ever understand.

"Nagisa dear." He spoke gently, like a woman, but also firmly and content, like a man. "It's time to wake up. Your training begins today."

Ugh. I knew this day was coming, and have not been looking forward to it. "Just a little longer." I mumbled, still half-or maybe more than just half-asleep, attempting to force my eyes open, which was more of a challenge than I thought.

"I'm sorry, but that won't do." He said kindly enough.

Despite being the person who trains me since my mother's death, he's a kind enough man. A caring and a loving father, he's who anyone would want to train them to lead a Mage Family. Despite this, he came in and throw my covers off of me forcefully. "Time to get moving." He said more stern than usual. "I have things to do today other than get you ready, so we have to begin early."

My eyes finally opened, and I could see him hovering above me holding a smile. Once I could fight how tired I was and speak, I responded, "Fine, just let me change."

"Very well, hurry." He replied and left the room, shutting the door tightly on his way out. The door was broken slightly due to him having to force it open thanks to me; I knew I was going to have to repair that myself eventually.

I stood up, removed my pajamas, and put on my clothes, which were laying on the floor next to my bed, starting with my underwear and bra, and then moving to my families red kimono; this wardrobe would most likely be the only thing I'd be wearing for the rest of my life. I grabbed the curtains and flung them open, immediately closing them again, still unable to adjust my eyes to the sunlight. Not to keep my father waiting I quickly combed my hair neat and put it up in a single ponytail with two hair ties, stretching it down to my middle back, just like my father's; my hair was thicker than my father's, due to him getting his cut more than me, so I had to use two hair ties instead of just one, like most people do.

I looked at myself in the mirror frowning at my current appearance; everyone else would love it, but I hate it. It shone with bright, blood red, complimented by two large, golden straps in the center, one several inches higher than the other. The arm sleeves stretched below my hands, and due to the leg sleeves stretching below my feet, I had to keep them up with safety pins until I got to my destination.

I exited my room, and came into view of both my father and now my elder brother, Ren Tohsaka. His hair was red like hours, but cut much shorter, stretching down to the back of his neck with no ponytail, and part of it laying in front of his left eye. His kimono was a darker red, and didn't have the golden straps like hours did.

"It's time, sister." His voice was gentle and caring, yet more forceful and formal than father's. His approach was strict, probably to take the place of my mother; although personally, he's not nearly as strict as she was. "Carriage is waiting outside to take us to Ryuudou Temple. Since father has other business to attend to, I'll be accompanying you alone."

"Great." I whispered sarcastically.

My brother heard me and responded, "I know you're not happy about this, but this is how it has to be. It's your duty as the heir to the Tohsaka Family, sis."

I knew he was right, but that didn't mean that I had to like it. Since ancient times the Tohsaka Family has always had a tradition where the first born woman in the family would take control of the family starting the day of her 18th birthday; for me, that day was today. After my mother died, my father and brother had to head the family until I came of age, which the rest of the family members definitely looked down upon. I knew my first order of business would be to stop a civil war from occurring within the family due to this decent.

I pushed my ponytail out of the back of my kimono and stepped outside and into the eagerly waiting brown wood carriage, controlled by two horses and one man directing both the horses. I looked out the opening as we left my father behind, his expression suddenly turning to a frown; I had no idea what awaited me at the time, and that he'd only been forcing a smile up until that point.

I remained staring out the window the entire ride, forcing myself to stay awake. I was so tired my eyes started watering, causing me to rub them clean profusely. The temple was on a mountain far away from Tohsaka Village-the village we lived in, named after my family-and I knew it would take roughly three days to arrive by carriage. My brother, riding one of the two horses in the front, gazed back at me giving me the signal that I could sleep for the time being, so I did. I shut my eyes and leaned my head to the side of the carriage. Before I fell asleep I could feel my brothers hand rubbing my head; he must have thought I was sleeping.

I woke up several hours later, forcing my eyes to open, a little bit more refreshed this time, and noticed that we were moving through another village now. Edelfelt Village; I noticed it, because I have been through here as a little girl. I made friends here years ago, who I'd like to see again, but knew that we wouldn't be stopping this time around. I looked out the window and saw the locals just gazing at the carriage and keeping their distance. I shouldn't be surprised. The Tohsaka Family is notorious around the lands, and not very many people like us. Being one of the Three Great Families allows us for even more discrimination. I was blessed that I could even make friends here when I was young.

Out the left window I could see miles and acres of grassy fields, littered with either people staring at our carriage or farmers tending to their crops. On the other side were houses, log cabins, and shacks where the people lived; I scanned each one of them, but couldn't find my old friends so that I could at least wave at them, sadly. On both sides were parked carriages that were previously traveling down this same gravel road, making more than enough room for us to get by. I hate this; and unfortunately it only gets worse. I hate the benefits of nobility. I hate not being able to be treated like a normal girl my age. I could only look out the window and frown, on the verge of tears which I had to force back. The only person from the village I could recognize was the village head, Jade Edelfelt, whom I met briefly when I was a little girl.

The trip through the village lasted awhile, but we eventually came to the exit. Looking out the front of the carriage I could now see Ryuudou Temple in the distance, estimating about two hours longer until we've arrived at our destination. It was high on a mountain, named Mount Enzou; from this distance it appeared to reach into the sky, overlooking the entire world. Looking back everyone in Edelfelt Village returned to their daily routines after we left, as if nothing even happened, forgetting that we were even here; same story as always, I suppose.

When we arrived at the temple, two nobles were already waiting for us in Priest-like attire. One of them was Zolgen Makiri, the current head of the Makiri Family. He was a tall man with rough, stern features but a smiling face, with slightly long, wavy, blue hair and a Priest's cloak over him making the clothes he's wearing underneath not visible. I've met him once in my life, and he appeared to be a nice of man to me at the time. The other waiting for us was a woman named Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, the head of the Einzbern Family. She had long, flowing, silver hair-a trait common in her family-pale features, and was wearing a long, thick, white cloak with two red ribbons sewed into it and garnered with rubies and emeralds of all sorts, and a tall, white hat on her head and red eyes. I've never seen her before, but she had a calming, loving smile on her face, which put me at ease a bit more; together with my family, we made the Three Great Families. Zolgen and Justeaze were always close to my father, so it's not surprising that they were the ones waiting for me.

The carriage came to a sudden halt. My brother got off his horse and moved to my door to open it, taking my hand and helping me out as well; when he did, the other carriage driver untied one of the horses and began to return it himself. Zolgen and Justeaze walked over to us, appearing to be rather excited. Zolgen was the first to speak up after a moment more of silence, his voice welcoming.

"I'm glad that you've arrived, Ren, Nagisa." He quickly said, then acquiring a confused expression on his face. "Where is Nagato? Has he not come?"

I was about to speak, but my brother cut me off. It's probably for the best, I never have been good with words, I wouldn't want to say something that I'd regret. "Our father will arrive shortly; he had something else that he needed to take care of first."

"I see." Zolgen turned around and motioned for us and Justeaze as he walked toward the temple. "Come this way then, we'll begin the tour immediately."

We entered the temple which was, bluntly, the largest building I've ever even seen in my life, let alone went inside of. It reached up for what seemed like miles, and was designed like a Church even though this temple was one of the few across the land which had no religious connections to it whatsoever. The ceiiling and walls were littiered with stained class windows depicted various Gods, Goddesses, and Demi-Gods from not only Greek and Roman Mythology, but also the Shinto Religion. I could see depictions of Zeus, Hercules, Susano'o, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Izanagi, Izanami, Hades, Atless, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Aroes, the wall in front of us having a paint of the Demon Serpent Orochi; and the list goes on.

Waiting for us were members of all three of our families, some of them looking pleased to see us, and others not so much. The massive amount of candlelight was dim in the Temple, so I could only see a handful of them clearly, mainly the Makiri, whom mostly looked disgusted at the arrival of the new Tohsaka heir, aka myself. I despised getting these looks of dacite and hatred, but I just kept quite and kept walking with my brother; I always felt comfort around him, even though he could be strict and stingy at times.

"Welcome, Nagisa Tohsaka. It's so good to see you again." A tall Tohsaka stepped forward, his red hair almost non existent on his head. He was my grandfather, Hoheto Tohsaka, an old man, I believe in his 80's, who was helping my father lead the family all this time due to his occasional incompetence. Grandfather held a thick, brown, wooden cane, was drooping with wrinkles all over his body, and had a long gray beard. "It's time, Nagisa."

"Yes grandfather, I'm aware." I responded matter-of-fact, no emotion in my voice at all, not that I could muster any in this situation.

We walked to an elevator and arrived at the top floor. My grandfather gave me a chair to sit in, as he went to grab something, much to my confusion. When I saw him next he was holding a strange syringe, which he prepared by briefly soaking it in this bucket of green liquid. Two members of the Makiri Family walked over to me and held me down forcefully, much to my shock. They unbuttoned my kimono and revealed my breasts covered only by my bra. Before I could react to this, which most people would conceive as assault, grandfather walked over and stuck the small nettle into one of my breasts and injected the strange green liquid inside.

My entire body shot with a sudden, intense, overwhelming pain, and I started to caught up blood. They had to tie me down because I couldn't remain still or control myself. I started screaming with extreme agony, constantly moving around in the chair, to the point where others had to hold me still with all their might. My eyes widened and I had a hard time breathing, gasping for the hope at acquiring even a tiny bit of air. When I finally regained my composure I could feel no more pain; in fact, I couldn't feel anything at all. By body went limp, and my eyes shut, as I fell unconscious.

Through a pained voice the last words I heard were "I'm sorry, Nagisa," from an unknown person around me.

_**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please tell me what you thought about it! ** _


End file.
